Sorrowful to Happy Valentine's
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Arthur doesn't exactly start out with the Valentine's day that he wanted..but could it actually turn out for the better?


_... Sure... Yeah... Valentines day... Decided to write something that has to do with something that my partner on fanfiction wrote, Kind of on the.. other side. Anyways, This would be Arthur's side._

* * *

><p><em>Arthur would do his daily routine for every school morning. Getting dressed and packing his laptop. His father was hardly ever wake at 6 : 20 in the morning but at this time.. It was rare to see him awake this time.. <em>

_He took this chance when he had realized that it was valentines day to ask him for ten dollars. Gladly, His father gave him the ten thinking that he was going to actually get breakfast._

_The Briton quickly heated up his blue car and left in a hurry._

_He stopped at the local grocery store, going inside to the floral section._

_He stared at the roses. His expression suddenly saddened... His Boyfriend... Francis.. He had to _

_work all day today... and he was broke.. He never once thought about spending time with him afterwords.._

_Arthur rubbed his chest, just wanting to cry then and there but he didn't want to make a scene.. _

_He grabbed a rose that was in the... better condition than the others and paid for it once it was wrapped up in neon green tissue paper. Stapled._

" _Oh, Is this for your girlfriend? Or your mother?" The cashier asked with a soft, tired smile._

_..." For my boyfriend." He said quietly before taking the wrapped up flower, walking away from __the stunned woman._

_He left the store... not another word was spoken._

_The Briton got to school, seeing that there was no truck, SUV, sitting there. Good.. he wasn't too late.. He grabbed the rose, his books, and his laptop bag. So heavy.. This was a bad day to not wear a belt.. His pants were slipping down.. _

_When He had got into the library, he sets his books into one of the cubicles that were along the wall then slowly pulled his pants back up." Stupid..pants.."_

_He looked over to Tony, waving." Good morning, Tony.." He had said quietly, walking over to his desk and sat quietly on the stool that was promptly next to it._

"_Aww, What did you get him?" Tony said with a smile._

_He automatically knew..._

" _I got him a red rose.."He wiggled in his seat, staring at the library's double doors._

_It was actually only a couple minutes later that the blue eyed, blonde, tanned boy named Alfred, had walked into the library... He looked upset... Was his parents and siblings being a pain again?_

_Arthur hopped out of the stool and walked over to the tall blonde._

"_Goodmorning," Alfred's frown turned upside down once he had seen Arthur._

" _Goodmorning, Love." He said, placing a delicate kiss upon those marshmellow lips that he was happy to call his.. Then the Brit presented the American with his gift." Happy Valentine's day..~" He tilted his head, smiling softly._

_Alfred blinked, then slowly smiled as he took the rose, then he was having difficulty getting it to __unwrap._

"_I'm trying!"_

"_Heh.. Staples suck, huh?"_

_Arthur watched Allfred peel the paper, smiling. Once the paper was removed, The red rose was revealed._

"_It's so pretty.. Thank you." He had said softly and sweetly before placing a kiss on the Brit's lips._

"_But.. I didn't get you anything.." The American frowned slightly._

_... Arthur played a small smile." That's fine.. You didn't need to anyways."_

"_I'm getting you something for White Day, Though." Alfred said careingly._

_He meant well.. His eyes filled with fire._

_Arthur just chuckled, shaking his head." No.. Don't it's really fine.."_

_Then... a playful arguement come about as they walked back to the actual library part of the room._

_They sat at the computers. Alfred would be working on some... student aid thing for college... and Arthur would be working on his Fanfictions._

_Then... Alfred stood and it caused Arthur to look up at him." Where are you going?"_

_"I gotta see my counselor." The American left his backpack and energy drink that their friend, Heracles, wanted him to bring._

_" Please come back soon." Arthur has asked. Alfred nodded, smiling before walking away._

_Arthur sat there... alone... watching the couple pass by with their presents and roses in hand..._

_The loneliness that he had felt while sitting there.. He didn't even feel comfortable enough to write anything... He just got up.. and logged off of his username.._

_He walked around, thinking.. He couldn't help but to feel lonely as the couples of valentine's day passed. He resisted the urge to cry as he rubbed his eyes._

_Heracles had walked up to the Brit, tilting his head." Arthur? Is something wrong? Have you seen Al?" The Greek had said softly, holding up a lemon energy drink._

_Arthur stared at him, tired." I'm fine.. and Yes, he just went to see his counselor.." He leaned over a bookshelf. Heracles huffed softly, then nodded." Alright. I can always just give this to him in class." He waved at the blonde before walking away._

_Arthur then looked up at look at the time." …really.." He huffed, slowly straightening up his posture and went back to the computers. He would grab the book bag and energy drink of the American who carelessly left it and bring it up to librarian Tony's desk._

_The bell rang…_

_Arthur waited for his American lover to come back, hoping that he'd get done fast._

"_Hey, Arthur, just set the stuff by my desk. I will let him know." Tony waved at him._

_He had no choice but to comply to this.. He couldn't bear being late. He promptly placed the bag and drink near Tony's desk and quickly went out the door with his pile of books._

_He then saw Alfred come out of the counselor's office and rushed over quickly. He explained quickly where the American's stuff was and the Briton rushed away._

_He got to his first class right when the final bell had just rung._

_Sighing in relief, The Briton walked over to his computer and placed his headphones over his ears while his teacher, Mr. Bo, was giving out his daily rants about how his first two hour classes are pretty much good for nothing. Arthur just thought it was pointless to listen to him since no one else was._

_The doors opened, Carnations were being handed out.. None of them for Arthur.. He tried not to pay attention, his tears welling up in his eyes but they stayed glued onto the screen in front of him."… Fuck…" He suddenly said, turning his IPOD onto a song by Nickelback… Gotta get me some… How perverted.._

**I went out on the town with a friend last weekend,**

**his ex-girlfriend's friend was there alone.**

**I bought a couple round and I got the feeling,**

**She could really handle Alcohol**_._

_He sang quietly to himself, keeping himself away from the thought of valentine's day._

_Mr. Bo just went on ranting for…30 minutes at most while the carnations were handed out._

**He landed on a song that just placed him a trace..**

**You're having a midlife crisis, trying to get where i've been.**

**Well, if you want'em that bad Ms. V,**

**You can have'em.**

**Cause I've been waiting to smack you around.**

_... Geez..._

_Finally the two hours ended quickly and he headed down to his English class.. He was , of course, the top in his class. He had absolutely nothing to do but sit there and read the play book of Macbeth, slightly annoyed with it's content of how short the dislog is._

_No carnations that class.._

_He knew that no one got him a carnation.. because his next class is Gym and then the next is Fifth period.. no carnation can be delivered during those two times._

_Fifth period came along.. Nothing to do but take notes of the American Government that were up on the projector. He sat back in his seat, sighing._

"_What's the matter?" Asked Seychelles, lowering her brows." You look down.."_

"_.. Yeah.. I guess." He slowly played off another smile, grabbing his sketch book and he started to work on an assignment for his Water Color's class that is next period." I'm fine, I promise you."_

"_Oh.. Okay..."_

"_Okay, So, You said that you write stories? Do they like get published or something?" Asked the female Brazilian had asked Arthur._

_He just shook his head."...No... They're just on the internet for other's enjoyment."_

" _So... You write...Porn...GAY porn... on the internet... " Brazil stared at the Brit, anxious for an answer._

"_..Yeah.. but it's not all gay.." He nodded, a small blush going across his pale cheeks. He couldn't help but to smile and giggle and the reactions that his group was giving him._

" _OH MY GOD, NO- NO WAY, OH GOD. I don't think I could be able to do that, I'm not bashing on your shit or anything, it's just oh.. oh my god..." That was Brazil's reaction.._

" _Oh my god.. and people read them?" Seychelles.._

" _Yeah.. people from all over the world.. They read them and give me a review or just about their business." Arthur slowly adjust his glasses, almost looking proud._

_Their jaws dropped._

_The class got released for lunch. Arthur rushed down stairs, nearly falling flat on his face when he tripped on the last step and he would quickly hide behind a pillar, making sure no one saw.. but pretty sure some people saw.._

_He huffed, then played another smile when he seen Alfred walking with Heracles to their next class._

_Arthur waved a bit._

_Alfred had a big grin on his face and he'd quickly turn a page in their role play notebook, where all hell breaks loose and nothing is hardly held back. Perverted until the end, yes?_

_The blue eyed blonde kissed Arthur softly, thanking him for the carnations that the Briton got him._

_Arthur nodded, smiling."Get to class, love.."_

_Alfred would then walk away with Heracles and Arthur entered the Library once again._

_Arthur despites eating so much.. He never ate breakfast or lunch.. but he occasionally ate dinner just because Alfred always seems to know when he doesn't eat.. It was starting to get obvious enough.._

_The green eyed Briton walked behind the counter, talking with everyone before she started to read the page that Alfred had turned to._

_..._

_His stomach.. it was all hot... and squirmish.. His cheeks were bloody red."...B-Bloody hell..." He was just on the verge of crying. He held his stomach, holding the book close to it._

"_Hey, Artie!" Norway came in, waving to him." Did you get my flower yet?" He tilted his head._

"_... No... I didn't get anything..." Arthur slowly frowned, placing the book down and he went to the page that he had to reply on." Not a single thing.." The flowers.. No Idea why.. but he was more upset that he didn't get a flower..._

"_What? Really?" He lowered his brows." No one has been getting my flowers, It's starting to piss me off." He pouted, leaning over the counter._

"_...Yeah..." Arthur huffed, staring at the notebook... They need a new one soon..._

_He slowly buried his face in the notebook, slowly falling asleep. He was deprived of sleep sometimes because he draws, writes, plays maddening games that would keep anyone up at night, texting, and types.. Surprised he doesn't have carpal tunnel ..even for such a young age._

_He makes it hard for himself.. For no reason... Maybe he liked to abuse himself... mentally, Emotionally, and Physically._

_He woke up when he heard a bell.. that wasn't his lunch bell yet but he got a good ten minutes of sleep.._

_He would slowly exit the library and made his way to his government class and sat in his desk quietly..._

_The book was still opened to the poem page... Seychelles was reading it..._

"_...AWW!" She squeed." Oh my god, that is so sweet, did you write this?"_

"_No.. My boyfriend did.." He blushed a bit, then Brazil blinked." Do you want to read it?"_

"_Yeah!" Brazil took the book and started to read. Everyone's reactions.. they felt so nice to Arthur.._

_The bell rung once more and Arthur slowly made his way to the art room which he had loved so…_

_He quickly placed his stuff down on the table and he grabbed the notebook, exchanging the notebook back to Alfred and exchanged kisses._

_The rest of the day was normal._

_Being able to just relax in the Library on his last hour… No more carnations going into the rooms… He was free.. for now…_

_The school day ended, The Japanese session was over and Arthur was walking out to his car with Alfred. The young blonde told the Briton that he needed a backpack.. but.. He just refused as always._

_Once they were supposed to separate, Alfred took a hold of Arthur's hand and brought him to the truck, guiding him to the back seat and closed the door behind him._

_Arthur, now under the blue eyed blonde, was whimpering softly while his chest was being played with. Alfred's mouth oh so caressing the nub through the shirt. Even if it was through the shirt, The green eyed Brit was in bliss already…_

_Then Paramore started to fill the car with that wonderful voice, Alfred phone was ringing. He answered the call then after a bit, continued his work on Arthur._

_There was mercy for one moment…_

_Arthur was now on top of the American, lightly sucking on the tanned nipples. He swears that his tongue tingled every time that it made contact with the hard nub. Then lightly nipped at it before pulling up._

"_You sound like a child…" Arthur smiled somewhat shyly, amused and embarrassed as he was, he placed a gentle kiss upon his prince's forehead._

_He always thought that kisses to the forehead had always made everyone feel special._

"_You're so cute…" He flinched lightly at a throb in his trousers._

_Why… Did the cars have to come at this time of day? School is supposed to be closed!_

" _Can daddy have milk in his chest?" Alfred nuzzled Arthur's chest lightly. The only time they have ever role played was with the notebook and that was just the notebook. Arthur was embarrassed once again, his pale cheeks burning red._

_But the Briton nodded, allowing the American to lay him down and lifted up his shirt, exposing the hard rosy nubs._

" _I want daddy's milk." Arthur saw that Alfred's cheeks were slightly darker, was he blushing? Then Alfred's mouth started to caress one of the nubs once again in his mouth. Sloppy noises were filling the truck and Arthur shivered and he could see that Alfred was watching while he massaged the other nipple softly._

_His erection in his trousers was hurting more than it should, he was getting too excited._

_What a feeling... He wanted to be fucked then and there._

"_S' up bro?" Alfred talked into his phone after telling Arthur to bite his sleeve. Arthur was tearing up slightly as his arse was being penetrated by Alfred's fingers, getting covered in his juices. He could feel the thumb rubbing against his ball sack. His eyes were trying to stay open but he couldn't help but to close them, biting into the fabric deeply. His cries and moans were quieted as he fought to keep them back while Alfred talked to his brother, Aedan._

_Arthur couldn't understand want they were talking about, his ears were ringing with inner moans. His breathing was heavy as he had to breath through his nostrils._

_How could the American act so composed while he's doing this? Then he started to move along the Brit to pleasure himself and the other._

_Then he hung up, pressing his fingers deeper inside of Arthur."AH!" He gasped._

_...Splat..._

_Alfred slowly pulled his fingers out, then sat up to put his phone up in the front and Arthur sat up, shivering and shaking."A-ah.."_

"_Did you come, Arthur?" Arthur heard, flinching._

"_You'll find out.." Arthur said quietly._

"_Please?" Alfred had an adorable look on his face, how could he say no?_

_Arthur whined softly." Y-Yes, I did.."_

_Alfred Smiled widely, closing his eyes." So, you enjoyed your totally unplanned Valentine's day?" _

"_Yes." Arthur answered with a peck to the American's lips." I have to change my trousers when I get home."_

_Then Alfred's attention turned to the fogged up windows." Oh my gosh! Titanic was right! The windows do fog up!"_

"_I've known that..." Arthur sighed, rubbing his arm._

_Then... in front of Arthur, Alfred would take a curious lick at the cum covered hand." It's salty."_

"_That's how you know when it's cum, love." _

"_Oh."_

_The two exited when no one was driving by the truck, Alfred climbing into the front and Arthur watched him, waiting for him to get ready." Now I have to make an excuse." The Briton stated a tad loudly._

" _Just tell your dad that Tony made you stay after for the anime party or the Con."_

_The smiles that they exchanged were heart warming, Alfred had gotten a phone call from his father and answered, he sounded angry but he just shrugged it off and lightly kissed the rosy lips of Arthur's._

"_Happy Valentine's day."_

* * *

><p><em>The End~<em>

_I guess I would consider this as a second part of Yamino_Tenshi_202's story on livejournal... So... Yeah..._


End file.
